1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle air bag system that includes both a side air bag and a curtain air bag.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-161167 (JP-A-2007-161167), for example describes technology in which a curtain air bag has an auxiliary deployment portion that extends below a beltline, at an area aside from where an occupant sits. Also, Japanese Patent No. 4420067, for example, describes technology in which a curtain air bag deploys to a position that overlaps with a deployment area of a side air bag, and that has a deployment shape in which the deployed side air bag is able to fit together with it.
However, with the technology described in JP-A-2007-161167, the auxiliary deployment portion is deployed in a position away from the occupant, so there is room for improvement in view of head protection when a rollover occurs. Also, with the technology described in Japanese Patent No. 4420067, the thickness of the portion of the curtain air bag that overlaps with the side air bag when the curtain air bag is deployed is unable to be made thick, so there is room for improvement in view of head protection when a rollover occurs.